The Adventures Of Lavvy Brown
by Olivia Niamh Cullen
Summary: This is a story about the life of Lavender Brown, who is awesome, but neglected. Lavvy and Hermony Granger It's Hermione, we know! are mortal enemies, but when it comes to getting what they want, they may bond! Things get odd when they meet Bella Swan.
1. I Object!

**The Adventures, Stories and Life time tales of Lavvy Brown and the golden trio and the Cullen's and her attempts to love Ron and for Ron to love her…**

**WE OWN NONE OF HARRY POTTER AND/OR TWILIGHT! We're just a bunch of tards who giggle at our own humour. We know Hermony is spelled Hermione! It's the way Lavvy think's it's spelled. Written by myself, Livvy :) And my friend Adam! :) With the help of Orla and Ellie (Jim). I must say, the chapters later on are much better than this first one, we wrote this while convulsing with laughter and with a teacher breathing down our necks. :L And don't take it seriously...we don't! :D Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 – I Object!**

Lavvy skipped down the hallway of Hogwarts. She tripped….Ron saw and laughed. Lavvy was flattered that Ron noticed her but at the same time was embarrassed. She ran away in the lavatory…lavvy in the lavatory…hehe..i am teh funnies.

While in the Lavvy-Tory Lavvy began to plot ways to get back at sexy Ronnie. She had much electrical equipment.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps…

Lavvy froze, her face was similar to Bella's tard face.

Slowly the cubicle door opened…

To reveal HERMONY GRANGER

The orchestra in the other cubicle went "DUN, DUN, DAAAAAAA!!!!" dramatically.

Hermony vs Lavvy!!

Cat fight in the toilets

…Myrtle watched in horror, but egged them on…eye of the tiger was playing…somewhere.

Then Hermony screamed; "ELECTRICAL ITEMS DON'T WORK IN HOGWARTS!"

And all of Lavvy's equipment crashed.

Harmony ran out, flailing her arms,

Lavvy screamed: "GRANGER!"

Lavvy broke down and cried

Meanwhile….in the great hall. Ron is stuffing his face in pudding. PUDDING. And heard Lavvy's "GRANGEER!"!!!!!. Hermony ran in, exhausted and sat next to Ron. "I was always here! Okay!"

"Okay!" Ron yelled, alarmed.

Then lavvy burst through the door, soaking wet for some reason. Ron was like…ew.

Everyone in the hall went …..ew in unison.

Including McGonagall.

Then Hermony thought of something ingenious, something that would destroy Lavvy entirely.

Hermony began to lean into Ron.

As if in slow motion, Lavvy ran across the hall screaming "NOOOOOOO!" "BITCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She sprayed everyone with water from the toilets.

Harry stood up. He yelled "HARRY POTTER!" And hit lavvy with a jinx the second before she got to kill Hermony. Hermony and Ron kissed….Ron recoiled and was like…ew…Hermony cried and slapped him.

Harry yelled "HARRY POTTER!" and jinxed Hermony. Hermony evil-eyed Harry. Harry sat down…defeated. For she had deflected it with her eyes.

Meanwhile, everyone was watching what was happening…

Ron thought quickly. "And that was your meal time entertainment, thank you Hogwarts!"

Everyone started to clap. Ron pulled up Hermony and Lavvy. They were both like "Yaaaay", drooling.

"Smile and wave boys, smile and wave." Ron said as they backed into the darkness. Harry did a quadruple flip off of the table and then followed.

McGonagall laughed and ripped of her mask, underneath was Alice Cullen.

Dun dun dun.

She took off and smashed through Hogwarts window.

Then, Ginny ripped off her energy mask and she was Bella, emotionless as Ginny….yeah…not much difference. She did her tard face and walked away. Everyone was like "WTF?".

Alice returned pick up Bella and she flew away "TO FORKS!" she yelled, they flew west….camera shot still in same spot, they come back and fly east.

Meanwhile, in the darkness, Ron says "Yo betches! Why you all up in my business?" Lavvy and Hermony began to debate their cases.

Harry was dressed as a lawyer and had a gavel and screamed "I OBJECT!"

Everyone was like "to what?" and he was like "I dunno anymore".

He sat down. Ron "Girls, I have something to tell you…." "I….am….too sexy for you!" Dramatic zooming in close ups of all in great hall. Caption "OMG SO MUCH OF ZE DRAMA"

TO BE CONTINUED……


	2. Forks? She’d rather go to Spoons…

**WE OWN NONE OF HARRY POTTER AND/OR TWILIGHT! We're just a bunch of tards who giggle at our own humour. We know Hermony is spelled Hermione! It's the way Lavvy think's it's spelled. Written by myself, Livvy :) And my friend Adam! :) With the help of Orla and Ellie (Jim). :L And don't take it seriously...we don't! :D Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 – Forks!? She'd rather go to Spoons….**

2 weeks later. Lavvy is sat on her bed….depressed. Hermony laughs at her and points….on her own. All the girls disown her.

Lavender sighs. Hermony laughs.

Lavender repeats the sighing action with more intensity. Hermony repeats her laughing action with more intensity.

Eventually they are thrown out of the dorm. They both sigh with extreme intensity.

"I wish I was a vampire like that Alice Cullen!" Lavender huffed. "Then Ron would want me."

"No, I would be a…how do the kids say it? Smexier vampire than you!" Hermony countered.

"Well, lets find out!" Lavvy decided.

They get up and prepare to fight with over the top battle poses. Cue Alice's Theme! (Alice has and ominous theme tune…go figure).

They stop and look around. It gets louder, louder AND LOUDER. The building shakes violently. Windows smash, people run, people scream, Lavvy smiles, Hermony is angered…for no apparent reason….but that's her. SMASH. Bella jumps in. WTH? Lavvy frowns as Bella bites her lip. "I'm…uh…not…supposed…well, to be like…uh….here"

"Where is Alice?" Lavvy asks

Awkward Silence.

Shifty eyes….

"Alice couldn't be bothered with trivial matters such as going to a magical school…again. So she sent me, her minion. She says she wants to keep Edward company…" She thinks for a moment and then smiles happily.

Lavvy: "But why…did we hear Alice's theme?"

Awkward Silence

Shifty eyes…

"I was travelling in my jet…the Cullens have lots and lots of jets…any who. So I was playing music on the jet when, all of a sudden, the jet started to malfunction and I plummeted to the earth!" Bella ends her rant with a face of horror…she thinks for a moment but the smiles happily.

"Electrical items don't work in Hogwarts!" Hermony informed her superiorly.

"Will you shut it, Granger!?" Lavvy cried.

Hermony asked "Where's your jet now?"

Awkward Silence….

Shifty eyes…

Bella ran her hands through her hair, bit her lip and pointed behind her

….."I dunno"…….."I fell into here before impact"……"sigh"

And then….something MAGICAL happened. Ron spoke to Lavvy!....well….without persuading by Lavvy.

Ron asked "What's going on" Lavvy couldn't speak and stood there….smiling….dazed…..confused…..but excited......Bella did her trademark move (Hand through hair, biting lip and pointing behind her) and Hermony stood there, just like,…..what?

"Who is this smexy thing!?" Ron asked. Approaching Bella. "What is this you're doing? I like it!"

"It's my move!" Bella boasted.

Ron: "I've got my _own _moves"

Lavvy screamed "YOU'RE COMING ONTO THIS B**** she's a f****** w***** ***************************************Daniel Radcliffe******************************************Mickey Mouse*********************".

Hermony stared "…..wow….just wow".

Lavvy stood, hair messed, face red, ANGERED "Listen human, if that's what you are!" Bella: "Why would I lie?"

"Don't ask me, I'm not a mind reader!" Lavvy exploded.

"My boyfriend is a m-" Bella began.

"Shut it!" Granger and Lavvy squealed.

"Boyfriend!? Dang it!" Ron said, put out. Ron walked away…defeated.

Bella did her trademark move…as usual…."I must be so hot"

She struts away into the boy's dorm "Gonna pick up some backups"

Lavvy charges after her.

Hermony protests, unenthusiastically: "No wait, stop, oh well" Hermony walks away, knowing Lavvy will soon be gone from the school…expelled.

Lavvy runs to the door, only to have it slammed in her face.

Granger and Lavvy wait for several hours, fringing on days.

Bella exits the dorm. Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ron and Harry lust after her.

"Please come back soon!" Harry begs. She closes the door on them.

Hermony and Lavvy glare at her.

"We played scrabble." She informs them.

Bella did her trademark move

Lavvy asks "Why do you do that move, does it make you sexy?"

Bella responds "What move?"

Lavvy says "The move you told us about earlier"

Bella "You must be crazy, I didn't say anything about a move"

….

Bella wanders out, confused, and whispering to everyone she passes "Stay away from that girl, she's a tard unlike me."

Hermony has had enough, she grabs Bella, who starts to cry at what she thinks is mortal contact, and screams" Just take us to Forks!"

"Don't touch me, mere mortal!" Bella cries.

"We're witches!" Hermony reveals. And her and Lavvy do a movie style pose, demonstrating that fact.

Bella: "Am I supposed to be impressed…Now,_ this_ is impressive…."

Cue signature move

Lavvy: "I thought you didn't know it!"

Bella pulls confused face "What?"

Harry bursts out of the dorm and screams" HARRY POTTER!" jinxing Bella.

She flies across the room, cracking her head on the wall.

"Ow. Why!?" She asks.

"I owed Hermione a favour…HARRY POTTER!" He disappears into the dorm.

"Who's Hermione?" Lavvy asks, utterly bewildered.

Hermony screams "I'M HERMIONE!"

Lavvy giggles "No you're not silly…you're Hermony. HERMONY. H-E-R-M-O-N-Y. (as if to a mentally disturbed child with hearing and speaking difficulties) Hermony, say it with me, Hermon-"

KRAKATOA! Slap. Lavvy flies across the room and lands next to Bella.

"Hermony, why?"

They all stare at each other. "What's your name!?" Lavvy and Hermony ask Bella.

Bella thinks for a moment…"Give me a minute."

"Idiot." Hermony scoffs.

"Well my head _did _just crack open!" She justifies.

She thinks more and even RUNS HER HAND THROUGH HER HAIR….AGAIN.

"There must be so many fleas in your hair." Lavvy said trying to get a better look.

"I wouldn't doubt that. I hang out with dogs." Bella told them. Hermony and Lavvy look even more bewildered.

"Bella!" She finally burst out.

**More idiocy for you! If anyone cares…hmmm aw well!**

**Love from,**

**LAOE (Livvy, Adam, Orla, Ellie) **


	3. Finally at Forks

**WE OWN NONE OF HARRY POTTER AND/OR TWILIGHT! We're just a bunch of tards who giggle at our own humour. We know Hermony is spelled Hermione! It's the way Lavvy think's it's spelled. Written by myself, Livvy :) And my friend Adam! :) With the help of Orla and Ellie (Jim). :L And don't take it seriously...we don't! :D Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 – Finally at Forks**

Bella wanders through the forest "The house is somewhere around here"

The camera reveals Lavvy walking beside her, and Hermony trailing behind. Hermony asks "Why did you take us prisoner?" "I need two hostages" Bella said

"For what!?"

"I dunno, I might need two in the future to save me from getting killed by a banshee"

…

Hermony wanders out of the forest to a nearby road. She hitchhikes, but no cars. She looks around and notices a sign…Welcome to Kansas

"Kansas!?" This isn't Forks!?

Bella looks around "I thought it was Forks"

"GRANGER!"

"It's not my fault" said Hermony

"It always your fault, you could've let Bella think we're in Forks and then she gives up and lets us go" Lavvy said

A car passes

Hermony screams. "Take me to HARVARD!" She flails her arms, chasing the vehicle moving at 70mph. "Stop! I'm a lonely British girl…..wait….Why am I advertising myself!?"

"That sounds like a trademark." Bella said, Lavvy giggled.

Bella decides "Let's go to the Bella mobile!"

"Bella mobile?" Hermony asks

"I IZ SO COOL!" as Bella runs away flailing her legs.

"How….the hell?" Lavvy asked.

"Seriously….how!?" Hermony gaped.

They look at Bella, who is now deep into the forest. Echoing…somehow "Where am I?....I've found it….It's Forks!"

Lavvy sighs "So we walked all around Kansas, and Forks was right next to us?....She is such a tard!" Lavvy runs after her

Hermony "Tards"

"I don't know, you're the witches! This _one time _Alice travelled _all _the way from Washington to Phoenix and she didn't even give a damn!" Bella recalled.

"Well…………shut up." Hermony countered superiorly.

Yo mamma!" Lavvy cried.

Bella stares blankly, "Any who…"

"Why are you trying to be black Lavvy?" Hermony asked

"Cuz I want to, Graaaaanger, why iz you illen on meh!? Why you all up in my biznezz. Mhhhhmhmmm." Lavvy argued, while bobbing her head like she was popular. Cut to-

Hermony hitchhiking. A car pulls up, driven by hillbillies. "Howdy ya'll" Hermony puts her hand down

"Just practicing, carry on…." The car drives away. Under her breath "I'm not getting raped…..again…..I learn from my mistakes…..damn you Harry."

**REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAD….well, if you're looking at this then you must have…**

**Love from,**

**LAOE (Livvy, Adam, Orla, Ellie) **


	4. Pringles

**WE OWN NONE OF HARRY POTTER AND/OR TWILIGHT! We're just a bunch of tards who giggle at our own humour. We know Hermony is spelled Hermione! It's the way Lavvy think's it's spelled. Written by myself, Livvy :) And my friend Adam! :) With the help of Orla and Ellie (Jim). :L And don't take it seriously...we don't! :D Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 – Pringles**

"Are we there yet?" Lavvy and Hermony ask.

"Are we there yet?" Lavvy and Hermony ask.

"Are we there yet?" Lavvy and Hermony ask.

"Are we there yet?" Lavvy and Hermony ask.

"Are we there yet?" Lavvy and Hermony ask.

"I keep telling you, YES!" Bella screamed gesturing to a motel in front of them. The burnt out sign saying _Cheapy, sleazy, motel, _was flickering out.

…

"Opulence!" Bella sighs.

"How do you know that word!?" Hermony asked accusingly.

"Edward teaches me _alllll _sorts of words. Like belatedly…reciprocated…abomination…transubstantiation…"

"Do you know what they mean?" Lavvy asked in awe.

"Nope." Bella said popping the "p". "Alice teaches me words too…like fu-"

"Annnnnnyway!" Hermony screamed, dragging them inside into the hut that is reception.

"I also know Pringles!" Bella boasted.

"SHUT UP!" Hermony screeched

Later that day, the girls were sat in their hotel room, no window, no door lock. A toilet in the corner and half a single bed. The walls are grey, peeling, damp, with what they assume is water, there are dirty looking floorboards visable, which are also wet…..

The bed has a few stains….

Bella was in the middle of flopping on the bed when Hermony caught her in mid air with her magical wand. "Wait." Hermony tells her.

Hermony places Bella on the floor.

Hermony configures her wand to shoot out a UV light; it reveals some disturbing things about the room.

"Pringles!" Bella shouts, disgusted. "I'm so sorry for the bad language, I'm so immature; just don't step on the stains of a pringly nature."

Lavvy looks around "Where's the window?"

"Why did you bother to look around, you can blatantly see there is no window without moving your head." Hermony sighed.

…

"Hey, Bella. Your epidermous is showing!" Lavvy yelled.

"Where!?!?!?" Bella cried.

"Guess what!" Lavvy yelled.

"What!?" Bella cried.

I don't know what an epidermis is!" Lavvy screamed. Bella and Lavvy convulsed with laughter.

Hermony watched despondently.

"Your epidermous is your skin." Hermony informed them.

They both stared at her, thought for a moment, then smiled happily.

"That's it! When you start acting like each other is when I leave!" Hermony huffed heading for the door….she didn't have to walk far.

A few hours later…Bella and Lavvy sat on the floor in each corner of the room, staring at each other

"Is it day or night? I really can't tell" Lavvy pondered

"I need a pee, Lavvy, get out!"

"I'll cover my eyes, I swear I won't look!"

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear."

Few minutes later…

Hermony enters, and screams at the sight….

"LE GASP!" Lavvy gasps.

"Bella! Cover your shame!" Hermony demanded.

"Alrighty then." Bella agreed easily.

"Ech…okay, I've gotten us transport to Forks." Hermony said leading them out.

"Is it a Chevvy truck!?" Bella asked so hopefully that she almost peed herself even though she had been to the toilet just a second ago.

"Is it a giant bolder!?" Lavvy asked.

"No." Hermony replied to them both.

"Is it Ginny Weasley on a broom!?" Lavvy ventured.

Hermony looked at her…

"Yes."

Hermony pulled back the nearest bush to see Ginny with several brooms

"I brought McGonagall." Ginny said in a monotone. Everything she says is in a monotone unless otherwise stated.

McGonagall hovered about, a meter off the floor humming the "Harry Potter" theme tune.

They all stared at her.

"Right." They said in unison.


	5. Bella does something of a pringleynature

**Chapter 5 – Bella does something of a Pringley nature…thanks Alice….sigh**

Bella, Hermony, Ginny, Mcgonnagal and Lavvy were on brooms flying across the sky. Bella looked around "I didn't know I could fly brooms! I feel like Alice!"

Cue Alice's theme tune. They look around and hear distant screaming, gradually getting louder, and they can see a light getting closer. Which was heading straight for them! OMG SO MUCH OF ZE DRAMA!!

A BANSHEE!!! Arrived out of the fog…yeah…there was fog…and a banshee.

It started screaming.

Lavvy fell off of her broom and was hanging from it, screaming: "RON!"

Hermony was scrambling for her wand screaming:" I've got this!" over and over.

McGonagall was still hovering and humming.

Ginny was flying around in circles screaming: "Noooo" in a monotone.

Bella was doing flips and loop-de-loops screaming: "I told you! I told you!"

The Banshee kicked Lavvy. Lavvy fell in slow-motion, dramatically, like Dumbledore did in HBP to a freeway underneath…at rush hour. McGonagall continues humming the HP theme. But, seeing this predicament, she changes her humming to a more suitable theme – "Carmina Burana."

Lavvy screamed in slow motion: "RON! I LOVE YOU! HERMONY! BITCH! HARRY MY BIT ON THE SIDE! BELLA! YOU TARD! NO EMOTION GINNY, YOU SUCK AND MCGONNAGALL STOP HUMMING"

The rest hover above Lavvy, and look at each other.

"What the hell is going on?" Bella asked as she loop-de-looped. Then, Lavvy was caught a metre above a car by….

AN EAGLE, by the neck as if Lavvy was a baby eagle. The eagle flies away with Lavvy into the distance.

Everyone, even the banshee, stops.

"Ohno." Bella sighed. The looks thoughtful for a minute then she smiled.

They all continued to fight the banshee.

Bella slaps the banshee repeatedly, screaming KRAKATOWA.

McGonagall was trying to PICK UP the banshee and place it into her bag.

Ginny launched herself onto the banshee's back, a knife between her teeth, she looked likes a female Rambo…lets call her…"Gambo".

Hermony is still scrambling for her wand…she now looks like she is riding a gyroscope.

ALL OF A SUDDEN.

A VORTEX APPEARED.

It was purple and sparkly and full of wonder.

A hand appeared out of the vortex looking like a….hand.

I twisting gracefully.

Everyone went "Oooooh!"

Then the hand retreated.

"Awwwww!" Everyone said.

Then it appeared again. "Yaaaay!" …WITH A WAND.

"HARRY POTTER!" Was screamed from the vortex.

A jinx was fired from the wand and the banshee IMPLODED! All that was left was sparkly purple stuff raining down upon the earth. There was an odd twinkling sound.

"Thanks magic hand!" Bella called.

"Harry, is that you?" Hermony asked shaking her head and smiling.

The hand made a scandalously crass gesture.

"Yeah, it's Harry." Hermony assessed.

The hand retreated and the vortex exploded. Sending a shockwave across the sky, knocking everyone off their brooms and into a nearby lake.

Hermony, Bella, McGonagall and Ginny crawled from the lake

Bella brags, "This isn't the first time I've been wet lately…"


	6. TRACTOR BEAAAAAAM!

**Chapter 6 – TRACTOR BEAAAAAAM!**

Welcome to Forks!

Ginny and McGonagall remembered they left the stove on a went home.

Bella and Hermony flew on.

"It's so lonely without Lavvy here….though I'd never tell the retard that." Hermony sighed.

"I know, she's such a retard!" Bella guffawed….looking very retarded.

All of a sudden a TRACTOR BEAAAAAAM! Pulled them down to earth.

"WHY IS SO MUCH CRAP HAPPENING TODAY!?" Bella screamed.

They were pulled down into the forest only to find…

ALICE CULLEN and Edward Cullen.

Bella nearly exploded. "YAAAAAAAAY!"

"Bella, my love!" Edward yelled, prancing over to her. Bella went to meet him, they were running in slow motion. Just like they did in Alice's vision in New Moon. Remember? Retarded wasn't it? :L

But before Edward and Bella could embrace lovingly, ALICE CULLEN stepped forward and super kersmacked Edward out of the way.

"Hi Bella!" Alice screamed, hugging her.

Bella struggled to get free. "Alice, I want my bf!"

"Well, we're bffl's, Bells. That's better!" Alice informed her.

Bella thought for a moment and then smiled happily, hugging Alice back.

Then a voice echoed from far away: "The sexy omelettes are ready!"

"OMLETTES!!!" Alice screamed.

"Sexy Omelettes?!" Hermony asked.

Everyone stareed at Hermony.

"Idiot. You don't know about sexy omlettes? Where have you been!?" Bella asked.

"In Kansas…with you." Hermony said through gritted teeth..

"When were we ever in Kansas? You need to stop making things up!" Bella yelled.

"God!" Alice and Edward sighed.

"What's your name?" Edward asked. "Who is this, Bella?"

"My name is HERMIONE! Okay? Don't listen to anything Lavender says!" Hermony screamed.

Alice, Edward and Bella stared at Hermony with looks of barley controlled horror.

The echoing voice returned: "The omelettes are getting cold! AND CARLISLE IS EATING THEM ALL!" it said angrily.

"Esme stop him!" Alice called.

"Esme is who now?" Hermony asked.

"Us first! Who's Lavender?" Edward asked.

"Our maid, we lost her." Hermony giggled.

"She's not our maid! She's a friend who we use to clean for us." Bella explained.

"We lost her when the Banshee attacked us." Hermony said staring off into the distance like she was traumatised.

"Oh, yeah. That was me." Alice said.

…

"What?" Hermony asked.

"But you exploded!" Bella said accusingly.

"That's what I wanted you to think." Alice said wiggling her eyebrows.

Silence.

"ALICE YOU RULE!" Bella praised.

"Why did you attack us!?!?!?!?" Hermony asked, enraged.

"Thought it would be cool." Alice said.

Bella and Edward clapped.

"What…w-what…w…I…you…ah-" Hermony sputtered.

"I found a Halloween mask, it _so _worked." Alice revealed.

"It _so _did." Bella agreed.

"WHATEVER! We need our maid back, I'm going to go get her. When I get back I demand that you turn us into vampires!" Hermony said walking off.

"Awwwww." Edward and Alice wined.

Hermony marched off.

"I wanna go!" Bella said running after her.

"If Bella's going then I am." Edward said protectively.

"I'm fine on my own Edward!" Bella hissed.

"How many times did she almost die during your trip?" He asked.

"Seventeen." Hermony told him.

"Right." He said walking after them.

"Coming, Alice?" Bella asked.

"Nope." She sais popping the "p".

She stared at them.

"Alright." Edward said. Then they set off on their trip.

"Esme, I want some omlettes. NOOOOOW!" Alice yelled, running to the house. Phoebe style, like when she was trapped in the store jail on that episode of friends when Chandler was looking for engagement rings…you know the episode.


	7. You know what I mean…

**WE OWN NONE OF HARRY POTTER AND/OR TWILIGHT! We're just a bunch of tards who giggle at our own humour. We know Hermony is spelled Hermione! It's the way Lavvy think's it's spelled. Written by myself, Livvy :) And my friend Adam! :) With the help of Orla and Ellie (Jim). :L And don't take it seriously...we don't! :D Enjoy!**

**Agata and Lola are friends of mine who crack me up. So just go with it. :L Agata has long brown hair and glasses and is just above an average height. Lola has dark skin and dark hair that she wears in a lot of different styles…she's a bit shorter than Ag. In short, they look like Lisa P and Kelly from "Adventure Land". **

**Sorry, but we were extremely hyper when we wrote this…**

**Chapter 7 – You know what I mean…**

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"To where Lavvy is." Hermony said simply.

"Which is were…?" Edward asked.

…

"Mountains." Olivia whispered.

"WTF!?" Edward, Bella and Hermony yelled in unison.

"It's me!" Olivia said. "Say hi, Adam."

…."No"

"It's simple enough"

"I don't want to"

"fine…."

Olivia putting on deeper voice, "HEY, GUYS."

"That wasn't me." Adam screamed.

"It soooooo was." Said Orla and Ellie in unison.

"Who are these people!?" Bella screeched.

The creators popped into existence.

"Olivia" Olivia said,

"Adam." Adam said.

"Orla." Orla said.

"Jim." Ellie said.

They all turned to look at her slowly. Like Stewie looked at Brian in family guy after he insulted the upside down face boy…you know what I mean…

"That's Ellie." Said Adam as they all began to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Hermony asked.

"Away…" Olivia said, not turning back.

"What do we do?" Edward asked.

"Keep heading for the mountains! GAWD!" Olivia sighed.

Then the four of them flew into a worm hole.

…The woods filled with fog…a tribal chant began

Edward, Bella, and Hermony look around. Bella does her signature move: "This is so stressful."

A figure appeared in the fog, holding a staff, and wearing a druid cloak and hat

… "Welcome……TO MOODLE!" It screamed, causing the trees to shake.

Hermony screamed.

Bella LOL'D.

Edward yelled.

Olivia walked back in.

"Agata, Why the hell!?" She asked.

"I'll take them to- oh I'm a girl btw- I'll take them to the mountains." Agata said.

"Fine!" Olivia said returning to the wormhole. "Oh, she's Polish by the way."

"FOLLOW ME!" She waved her staff and a bike appeared.

She sat on it and rode off. The bike squeaked squeakily.

"Quickly! Follow it!" Edward yelled, gesturing for them to get on his back.

Hermony was about to get on when Bella pushed her aside and, making a big fiasco of it all, sat on Edward's back.

Edward grew tired of this and pulled her and Hermony on…somehow.

"Come on! It's getting away!" He told them.

He then zoomed off.

Edward and Bella screamed in delight at the speed. Hermony screamed in utter horror.

Edward tried to catch up to Agata, or as we shall now refer to her…It.

"Holy crap, it's fast!" Edward said gaining speed.

"Gustaria morte!" Hermony screamed.

Edward and Bella looked at her…like the way Alex and Marty did to Melman on the falling plane when he confessed his love to Gloria….you know what I mean….Okay fine I'll stop…

Agata continues to ride.

"I IZ TA BEST!!!! WOOO!!! DUPEG CHIFKA'S!!"

Then, they bike raises off the ground in her attempt to fly away. E.T. style. Then CRASH!

Into a tree….

They could hear her scream echoing into the distance.

…

"Crap! If Alice was here she could have gone after her." Edward said.

Bella, sensing Edward's admiration of Alice, starts to rant.

"I-could-fly-if-i-wanted-to-fly-it-would-be-so-utterly-easy-for-me-i-could-totally-do-it-please-don't-leave-me!"

She ended up latched to Edward's leg.

"Bella, I'm not going to-" Edward was cut off.

Bella starts breaking into the song _Please don't leave me _by _P!nk_.

Meanwhile, at the crash site. The bike and Agata fell out of the tree. The bike was in many pieces. Agata cried and cried…and cried…until she waved her staff and fixed it. The forest filled with fog and the chanting returned.

Another figure in the fog…it walked towards Agata.

"Brap"

LOLA!! Dun dun dun!

They both started to dance like Lisa. P and Kelly from Adventure Land…You know what I mean…If you don't and you haven't watched Adventure land you suck! LISA P AND KELLY ARE THE BEST CHARACTERS! AGATA AND LOLA LOOK EXACTLY LIKE THEM….THEY ARE THEM! Anywho…

Bella continues to sing while Hermony walks ahead looking disgruntled. Edward looks uncomfortable as Bella pours her heart into the song looking extremely intensely at him. Edward, Bella and Hermony stop beside the dancing girls. Lola looks at Hermony, up and down, rolling her eyes.

"Errrr, minguh!"

Hermony took in a deep breath so she could retaliate. Then she stopped.

"Oh, who am I kidding? I am ugly!" She cried, "Come on guys, lets go!"

Edward and Bella (still singing) comfort Hermony as they climb onto Agata's bike.

"Yeah, you best be goin mingah!" Lola said, chavily.

Agata finally stopped dancing and waved as a crying Hermony rode off into the distance with Edward and Bella.

…

Seventy two minutes later.

"CRAP, THEY TOOK MY BIKE!" Agata screamed.


End file.
